


Hollstein Oneshots

by reckedkarnstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Badass Laura Hollis, Broody Carmilla, Cat Carmilla, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Gay, Hollstein - Freeform, Human Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein are Parents, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Oneshot, POV Carmilla, POV Female Character, POV Laura Hollis, Smut, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, Vampire Carmilla, carmilla karnstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckedkarnstein/pseuds/reckedkarnstein
Summary: This will be a book filled with a whole bunch of Hollstein oneshots.





	1. Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Well I finally got an account after so long so here I am. Most of the people I know don't even use Wattpad anymore which is where most of my books are so here is one that I have on there that i will slowly be adding here along with writing some more.
> 
> Well lets start it out with some smut....

Laura sits at the desk in front her office munching away at the cookies beside her computer as she diligently types away. It had been a long day and all she really wanted was just to be relaxing her in warm bed snuggling her yellow pillow. Reaching her arms above her head, she yawned while stretching her stiff, aching limbs. She flopped back into her swivel chair and closed her eyes for a minute and tried to relax.

 

It may sounds weird but she loved her small job as a little secretary for the most power businesswoman in all of Canada. Unfortunately, she did not love her boss, the aforementioned power-hungry, excessively wealthy, Carmilla Karnstein. 

 

There was something about her, something that sent shivers of fear down her spine, and something that intrigued her, and made her want to get dangerously close to the woman. However, she always seemed to forget what drew her to Carmilla when she would interrupt Laura during her work days by teasing her and trying to rile her up for some inconceivable reason. 

 

Her eyes were still closed, when she felt a rush of air beside her head, and then a fingertip boop her nose. She crinkled up her nose.

 

"Not sleeping on the job, now, are we, Miss Hollis?" a smooth, seductive voice questioned.

 

Laura peeked one eye open, and found her perched on the edge of the desk in front of her.

 

Speak of the devil, there she was.

 

Carmilla Karnstein.

 

Her hair fell in curls that surrounded her face as she leaned forward and rested her chin on her palm, legs crossed over another. She was dressed in a slick black pants suit. 

 

She observed Laura as she always did, with a look both predatory and somewhat mischievous. It didn't matter what type of look it was, either way, it was too intense for Laura's liking, and gave her goosebumps.

 

She opened both of her eyes now, and sat up straight in her chair, pushing it a little away from her. Carmilla let her gaze roll over Laura's body and watched her every move, assessing her, analyzing her. She moved a dark lock of hair out of her face as she watched Laura start to gather all of her belongings since it was the end her shift, and the day.

 

"I wasn't sleeping Ms. Karnstein." Laura spoke out into the silence. "And I have asked you many times to address me by my first name."

 

Carmilla smirked and hopped off of the desk, spinning effortlessly around Laura, giving her room to reach her laptop and stuff it in her bag.

 

"And I thought that I asked you to call me by my first name, Laura? Ms. Karnstein is too formal." Carmilla countered. She paused a moment before adding "Anddddd I thought I told you not to sleep on the job." She then reached her long slender arm over to Laura's desk and plucked a cookie out of the countainer sitting there.

 

Laura let out a flustered noise, which fell somewhere between a sign ad a snarl, "I wasn't sleeping! And those are MY COOKIES!" she exclaimed, thoroughly frustrated. Carmilla chuckled to herself, and Laura cursed under her breath slightly for taking the bait, letting Carmilla get her angry.

 

Taking a deep breath, Laura smoothed down her shirt. Just as she was about to leave, long, slender fingers wrapped around her wrist, and tugged her backwards. She spun around, and come quite unnervingly, face to face with Carmilla Karnstein.

 

Carmilla's dark eyes searched Lauras, trying to read her emotions. Laura held her breath as she stood staring at her. After a moment of blunt staring, the corners of Carmilla's mouth twitched upward. 

 

"Laura, wouldn't you be interested in getting a drink with me after work, would you?" she questioned.

 

Laura's cheeks flushed red, and she began to stutter. All of her common sense screamed to say no and just run out the door, but a part of her was whispering darkly to her, pleading with her to accept the temping offer.

 

But she had to go with her head. She couldn't possibly accept..... could she?

 

 

"I'm s-sorry, Ms. Karnstein, I have o-other plans, I'm afraid." She managed to blurt out.

 

Carmilla looked into Laura's eyes again, searching for something, before he smirked and released her wrist.

 

"Other plans you say" She chuckled and turned on her heels to leave. "Well good luck with that cupcake" she took one look back, winked, and continued on down the hall. 

 

Laura held onto the desk with white knuckles as she let out an exasperated sigh.

 

"She's really killing me."

 

Ten minutes later she had all of her stuff gathered together and was leaving the office. She stepped outside of the elevator doors on the first floor and glanced down to find a phone on the floor. Sticking out of the phone's case was a license. Her heart stopped as she read the driver's license which had the beautiful face of Carmilla Karnstein on the front.

 

Scowling down at her attractive face, she walked back to the reception desk where the only person left was the amiable editor that went by the name LaF.

 

"LaF, is Ms. Karnstein still here?" she questioned. LaF shook their head in reply, and Laura groaned.

 

"It's Friday Laura. You have to return it to her." LaF pointed to the phone and license in Laura's small hand.

 

Laura groaned, pouted, and stomped her foot. "Yeah but can't you like return it to him?" she let out a small sweet smile and pleaded.

 

Again, LaF shook their head.

 

"He lives quite a ways away, and I don't have a car. And we're are the only two left in the office. It'll have to be you, sorry Laura. Good luck."

 

With that she stalked out of the office, into the parking lot. She unlocked her car and got inside, frowning down at the license with the address on it and shook her head.

 

Why did it have to be her?

 

 

Still scowling, she started her car, and set off for her boss' house.

 

\---------------

 

As she pulled up outside of her address she let out a small gasp. The house was located outside of the city, sitting on its own in the middle of nowhere. If someone were to scream no one would be able to hear them. The iron gates that would usually prevent anyone from entering were left open, as if someone were expecting her. 

 

As if Carmilla were expecting her

 

Had she dropped her phone on purpose?

 

Laura gulped and got out of the car.

 

Towering high above her, a black manor house with steeples and arched windows stood beckoning at her to enter. Dark, mysterious, and alluring. If this wasn't Carmilla's house, then she didn't know what was.

 

She swore under her breath as an icy chill encircled her body. She pulled her coat tightly around her thin white blouse and black pencil skirt. She walked up the steps of the manor and rang the doorbell. She stood there for what felt like an eternity. As soon as she was about to head back to her car and just leave the phone by the door the door flung open, black hair flowing in the wind that just entered the entrance and Laura's breath caught in her throat.

 

There stood Carmilla in her work clothes with the top buttons unbuttoned and her cleavage exposed. Laura's mouth watered.

 

Damn it! Why did Laura have to be so gay!

 

Carmilla smirked and Laura glared.

 

If looks could kill, Carmilla would have been a dead man in that moment. She grabbed Carmilla's hand and thrust the phone into her hand. "You left this at the office." She snarled. "and if you must know I cancelled my plans because I had to return your stupid phone." 

 

Carmilla started to chuckle and Laura groaned and turned on her heels to leave. Walking at a fast pase to get away from the place before her gayness took over rational thoughts. 

 

"L-Laura wait..." Carmilla called after her as she walked down the driveway. 

 

"Gotta go." Laura called back and she waved behind her back.

 

She hopped in her car and heavily sighed while turning her key. The engine sputtered and then shut off. No noise was made. She turned the key again. It clicked. Not engine sputtering. She gasped. No no no no no. This cannot be happening right now.

 

She tried again and still nothing. Carmilla eyed her from the doorway. 

 

God why have you forsaken me! For freaks sake. 

 

She slammed her head on the steering wheel and groaned.

 

She pulled her phone out to see No Service in the corner. Oh great even better.

 

It then started to pour down rain. What in the hell is the universe doing to Laura today. 

 

She opened the door to her car and walked back to Carmilla, now drenched in rain.

 

"Can I use your phone to call someone, because my car broke down and like I have no service-" Laura continued to ramble on. She seemed to do this a lot when she was nervous. The dark haired girl chuckled and turned around headed into her house. Laura followed closing the door behind her, now dripping water onto the tile floor. 

 

"Cupcake I don't have service either." 

 

Laura threw her arms up into the air. "What you mean you don't have service. Why the heck do you own a phone then? What's the freaking point?" she was exasperated, cold, and wet, with no working car.

 

"Don't need it here. I like my place to be quiet. No distractions." Carmilla responded dryly.

 

Laura groaned and gripped her hair.

 

"Tell you what cupcake. You can stay here tonight, since its getting dark, and in the morning I'll have my driver take you home and I'll deal with your car. Sound good?" Carmilla gave a half smile toward the frustrated girl.

 

"I mean that seems to be the only that that I can do." Laura responded letting he hands fall limply at her side. Carmilla looked her over and saw that the girl was dripping water onto her floor from her clothes.

 

"How about you go upstairs to the bathroom to the right, and take a shower. I mean, since you're dripping all over my floor. I'll bring you a pair of dry clothes." Laura looked down and noticed she was in fact dripping onto the taller girl's front hall.

 

"Alright. And um sorry about the floor."

 

"It's okay I'll clean it up."

 

Laura headed up the stairs and reached the bathroom. It was a decent size bathroom. Everything was white. Laura was scared to touch anything, in fear that she might make it dirty. The honey blonde stripped out of her clothes, set them on the counter, slid open the door to the shower/bath and stepped in letting the warm water run over her cold skin.

 

The small girl's thoughts wandered and she mentally cursed at herself for feeling a certain way for her boss.

 

\------------------

 

As Carmilla walked up the stairs she could hear the water running and what she assumed to be humming coming from the hall bathroom. She hesitated if she wanted to go in or not.She was holding the clothes she promised to bring the smaller girl. She put her ear up to the door and listened. The only thing She heard was water running for a minute until grunting noises were heard. Her eyebrows creased as she was trying to figure out what Laura was doing in there. Then She heard it. Her moan.

 

 

Just hearing it turned her on. The next thing She heard took her over the edge. 

 

"Mmmmm Carmmm." Laura was moaning her name. Who ever thought that Laura would be turned on by Carmilla? Carmilla has suspicions but was never sure the little one actually was interested in her. Carmilla dropped the clothes in front of herself. Laura just kept going and after a while Carmilla couldn't take it anymore. She stuck my hands in her slacks and started to rub herself. Until eventually she moaned really loud. 

 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Laura spoke up. Carmilla pulled her hand out of her slacks and cursed under her breath. She turned the door knob. 

 

Laura's head peaked out from the shower door. Her eyes bulged out of her head. 

 

"So you get turned on by me huh? Do you like moaning my name?" Carmilla smirked. 

 

Laura blushed a dark shade of red that surely had taken over her entire body.

 

"I-I didn't I w-wasn't...." Laura stuttered as Carmilla slowly walked over to the shower and opened the door slowly. She stepped in with my clothes on and ran her hands down Laura's body, to her waist and squeezed her butt as Laura let out a throaty moan. She closed the door and pushed Laura against the wall. She grunted out. Carmilla ran her tongue along Laura's bottom lip until she opened her mouth. Carmilla's tongue swirled around hers. Laura grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the door of the shower, which made a loud bang sound, and tugged at Carmilla's now soaked shirt. Carmilla helped her lift it over her head. Laura's gaze was stuck on Carmilla's breasts before she snapped out of it quickly pulling the bra over her head, not even bothering to unclasp it. 

 

Laura grasped both of Carmilla's breasts in her hands and started to massage them. She moaned out.

 

"Laura.... Pleaseeee!!" She couldn't take it anymore. Laura took her nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the nub, while massaging her other boob. Carmilla was wetter than the shower, if that was even possible. 

 

Carmilla pushed her onto the floor of the shower and straddled her, the warm water falling down her back. She grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her face to hers and kissed her. This wasn't like any kiss she had ever shared with anyone. The spurts of fire and feeling she couldn't describe filled her, it was full of passion, and need. Laura reached between them, not breaking the kiss, and pulled at Carmilla's slacks. Carmilla was flipped over in a second. Carmilla lifted herself up and Laura slid them down her legs, along with her lace panties. Carmilla stood up pulling her up with her catching her lips in hers. Laura ran her fingers lightly down her body and rested them right on Carmilla's center. 

 

She gasped at her touch. She slowly rubbed her finger, slightly dipping inside her. 

 

Laura, really knows how to play. 

 

She was looking Carmilla straight in the eyes the whole time. Carmilla couldn't take it anymore. She thrust 2 fingers into Laura keeping a steady pace. 

 

Her moans filled the bathroom as she worked her wrist into her quickly adding another finger. Laura's legs were shaking underneath her and she knew she wasn't going to be able to hold herself up so Carmilla grabbed onto her ass and got a good grip. 

 

"Carm, I'm gonna cum. I can't hold it in any longer." She panted out. 

 

"Let it all go cupcake. I got you." She said as she gripped tighter on her ass and thrusted into her faster. 

 

Laura yelped as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks and she came onto Carmilla's hand. Carmilla came right after her, from just watching her. She could feel the cum dripping down her legs. 

 

Carmilla slowed her thrusts down and helped her get off her high. Once Laura had calmed down a bit, she pulled her fingers out and licked her hand. She tasted so sweet. Almost like honey. 

 

Laura got on her knees right in front of carmilla and licked her center. Carmilla shivered in anticipation. Her tongue then entered her walls. She flicked it around as Carmilla thrust her hips in her face. Carmilla's legs started to buckle, so she reached one of her hands up and put it on Laura's stomach pushing her against the wall. 

 

Carmilla's legs shook as Laura's tongue explored, every now and then flicking her clit. She grabbed onto her head and pushed her closer to herself as she felt her body about to let go. 

 

Carmilla grunted out Laura's name. She came onto her tongue, and Laura continued to lap at her center. But she didn't stop there. She thrusted two fingers into Carmilla and she screamed. She kept going. 

 

"OH MY GOD LAURA DON'T STOP!! OH FUCK YESS!! FASTER LAURA!! OH MY FUCKING GOD, OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! FASTER!!" She screamed out. She was t able to control herself. The pleasure coursing through her veins was nothing she had ever felt before. A loud moan escaped her mouth as she came again. 

 

Carmilla's whole body gave out as she sunk to the floor of the shower slowly helped down by Laura. 

 

"God, Cupcake. You really know what you're doing." She panted out.

 

Laura giggled.


	2. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Christmas comes closer what happens to Laura and Carm's son that makes him doubt Santa is real...

"Children are assholes." You announce as you walk into the living room, cradling your little boy in your arms. When you're greeted by looks of pure confusion, you elaborate. "Who the hell tells a six-year-old that Santa isn't real? Just who is that evil?" You hiss as you feel Alec slump against your shoulder, a tale-tell sign that all his wailing has worn him out. When his breathing evened out, you hand Laura her sleeping son. You set up a makeshift bed for him on the couch before setting him against the pillows and blankets. "Michael Davis. Michael Davis is that evil." You grunt.

"Carmilla? You've lost me. Who is Michael Davis?" Laura asks after pausing the movie she had been watching before you had stormed in.

"Some ten-year-old twerp who thought it would be a good idea to tell my angel that Santa isn't real. He's been crying for the better part of an hour." You sighed, brushing some hair out of your boy's face.

Smiling softly, you thanked him for the blanket before returning to you son's side. "Anyway," you began, "I'm not looking forward to that talk when he wakes up. He's barely gotten a childhood as it is, with me leaving all the time. I didn't want him to lose that magic so quickly."

"Babe," Laura looked at you with love in her eyes and cupped your cheek, "He understands. It isn't your fault that you have to leave every once in a while." She gave you a peck on the lips and you smiled.

"As for losing the magic, he doesn't have to." Laura speaks up. "We tell him Santa is real. He doesn't have to grow up so quick." At that, you nod, knowing exactly what it was like to be forced to grow up all too quickly. You smile, a broken gesture that doesn't quite reach your eyes.

"He'll only want to wait in front of the fireplace." You chuckle.

~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon, Alec!" Laura cries, chasing your half-dressed son around the living room. He was so fast for such a little thing. All thanks to you.

"If you don't go to sleep soon, Santa will skip us!" You warn and just like that, Alec comes skidding right to a halt. Big brown eyes gaze up at you in shock.

"R-really?" You nod at the panicking child, holding up his pajama pants that he needs to put on. Without another word, he snatches them out of your hands before sliding them on and into the make-shift bed he demanded you make in front of the fireplace. "Come wait with me, Mommy, Mama!" He exclaims, patting the spot next to him.

"Alright, alright Alec. I'm comin'." You sigh heavily, finding your way to the couch. You've barely sat down when tiny fingers find yours and a small frame hugs your own. Laura sits next to you and Alec spreads himself equally across you both holding onto both of your hands. You look at her and let out a small sigh leaning your head on her shoulder placing a light kiss against her neck.

"Goodnight Mama and Mommy!" Alec announces loudly, head falling into the pillow he's placed on Laura's lap. And there he is, the child who had just been terrorizing you both all night, completely dead asleep. A laugh bubbles up at the sight, and before you know it, you've dozed off against Laura as well, with a smile on your face.

You're not quite sure what wakes you up, but the second you do, your body is on full alert. You peek an eye open, assessing the situation when you feel cold fingers brush your shoulder.

"Shh. You'll wake him. Just go back to sleep." You relax considerably at the sound of Laura's voice behind you, though you can't see her. Nodding silently, you close your eyes once more but don't quite find sleep right away.

Somewhere in front of you, Laura sets down the bag of presents none too quietly. You flinch at the sound, knowing exactly what's coming.

At your side, the feisty child stirs at the sound, and you brace yourself and begin thinking of how you're going to explain why his Mama is the one putting presents under their tree and not Santa.

Only, when you open your eyes, it isn't Laura that you see.

Instead, you find yourself staring at a "man" in a tight red and white suit, bent at the waist as he takes presents out of his large velvet sack. Your eyes widen as you take the sight in, jaw dropping as you find the wig and beard Laura is sporting. White gloves cover her hands. The suit looked stuffed in some way.

"Santa?" The small voice beside you questions. You find yourself holding your breath as Laura glances back at your son and you can just see her smiling behind her fake white mustache.

"Little Alec!" she exclaims with a deep voice, holding arms out. Without hesitation, Alec rockets off the couch and into Santa's arms. "You've gotten so big! Were you a good boy this year?"

"But Michael said you weren't real!" Alec cries as he glances around the living room. Beside the fireplace, cookies are crumbled or eaten, the milk is half empty, and some ash has even been kicked out of the fireplace.

Oh, she's good. I smile at Laura mouthing a thank you.

"You want to know a secret?" Laura whispers. Alec nods violently. "Michael's on the naughty list." A loud gasp escapes your son as he covers his mouth.

"I knew it!"

"Now what do you say you help me put your presents under the tree?" Laura offers, opening Santa's sack once more. Alec doesn't even answer before he's digging into the bag, putting it underneath the tree. You watch in amazement as your wife makes Christmas.

The curious little boy pulls present after present out of the bag, asking questions such as how Santa gets his reindeer, and how he travels around the world in just one night. He even asks why Santa isn't big and round like he's always seen, to which Laura simply replies that carrying toys for the whole world around will give you muscles like you can't believe!

"Santa?" The small voice asks.

"Yes, Alec?"

"This one says to Carmilla! Did you get a present for mommy?"

Your eyes snap to the small box in your son's hands then cast a questioning glance at Santa.

"I sure did, squirt."

"That's awesome! Mommy never gets presents from you! Why is that?" Finally, you remind Alec that you're still right there.

"Mommy doesn't need any presents, Alec. She's got you!" You explain.

"Aww, mom that's no fun! Presents are awesome!" You chuckled as he brought the present over to you. "Can she open it now, Santa?"

"She sure can." Your eyes find Laura's in thanks, and before you realize what you're doing, you're tearing into the wrapping paper. When you pop the lid off, a gasp escapes your lips, then a giggle.

"Thanks, Santa." You say with a wink, rising to your feet. "I know just where to put this."

Jogging off to the junk drawer in the kitchen, you find some tape to secure your gift. You hang it in the doorway carefully, nodding in satisfaction as you step back to look at your handy work.

"Perfect." You muse as you hear footsteps approaching. "Alec, come here and give mommy a kiss!" You ask with wide open arms. Across the room, your son gags, shakes his head, and returns to unloading the insane amount of presents. "What about you, Santa? Want to help me break in my gift?" You ask with a wink.

Her low chuckle sends shivers down your spine.

"I thought you'd never ask, Carm."

You find yourself waiting nervously. One cold hand wraps around your waist as a warm hand cups your cheek and your fingers thread through the snow white wig.

The beard tickles as his lips meet yours, her chuckle reverberating through your entire body. Your skin sings and your heart gallops and Christ. What she's done today has made your whole year. Your lips part as her tongue swipes over them and the two of you melt into a perfect rhythm that has both of you sighing into each other's mouths. She feels as perfect against you as always and you could stay there forever. But as your son pipes up, you know you can't.

"Santa!" He chastises as the two of you pull away. "What would Mrs. Clause say? And Mommy!!! wwhat about mama?" Both you and Laura bark out laughter as you take in his scandalized face.

"Well, who would I be to deny a Christmas tradition, Alec?" Seemingly satisfied with this logic, your son nods and turns back to the presents.

"I'm all done!" He announces proudly as you scoop him up in your arms.

"And what a good job you've done!" He giggles at your praises, twisting in protest as you tickle his tummy.

Behind you, Laura begins to gather up her bag.

"Thank you for all your help, Alec! But I've got to run-"

"Oh!" He blurts suddenly, stopping Laura in her tracks. "Santa, wait!" You let the wiggling child down, and the second his feet touch the floor, he's bolting at Santa who hikes him up in his arms as if it were nothing. "I forgot to ask for something." He explains before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

You swear you can see Laura blushing beneath all that white hair.

"I-I think I can manage that." Laura manages with a stutter before sending Alec back your way. "Now you be good for your Mama and Mommy!" She instructs, making her way over to the fireplace. Taking this as your cue to leave, you start to drag your son back to his room before he stops dead.

"Mommy!" He says, "I want to see Santa go up the chimney!" Oh shit. You look up to Laura, hoping beyond hope that she's got a way out of this, but she simply smiles back at you.

"It's alright, Carmilla. He's been the perfect little boy. Why not let him see some magic?" And with a wink, she's squeezing her slim frame into the chimney and vanishes before your very eyes.

You're left standing as slack-jawed as your son as you both stare at where Santa had been just seconds ago.

"Just wait until Michael hears about this!"

Wondering how in the hell her son didn't realize his Mama was gone the whole time.You hurry your son into the other room so that Laura can get herself out of the chimney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some sappy, parental, Carmilla. So here it is. Hope you enjoyed. Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> ~E


	3. Stripper Carm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah interesting title right? well stick around to see what that is all about.

It wasn't exactly Carmilla's decision to start stripping but it made the money she desperately needed. If she didn't have the occupation she had at the moment she knew for a fact she would be on the streets probably doing worse than the predicament she was in now. So this is how her nights went, dress up and follow the directions of her boss.   
Carmilla was in her dressing room applying her nightly makeup. She smoothed the shimmery getup she had become accustomed too. She puckered her lips and touched up her lipstick. She did a once over in the mirror looking to see if she needed to fix anything else.   
Her stage name was displaced across the board on the side of the room. She was third to go out. She really hadn't made many friends at this joint everyone was too stuck up and actually older than her. She tended to keep to herself here.

The sensual music bursted and boomed loudly from outside the building, the club was a little busy with older people at this time, and Laura found herself being dragged there, not like she had much of a decision. They entered the neon lit place with stages, and the honey blonde student fixed her dress, feeling a little out of place with her surroundings. Her hair curled in strands as it was tied back into a ponytail, her lips glossed a little, nothing to special.   
"Why am I even here?" She asked in sorrow for herself, knowing full well she should be studying and revising subjects, yet instead she was dragged into this strip club, eyes darting shyly across the stage as a name popped up.

Carmilla shook the constant anxiety from her body as she stood up feeling the beads she was wearing rub against her freshly tanned skin. She gave a final flip to her hair and stood up making her way to the backstages door waiting for her name to be announced. Her heals clicked along the floor as her name was announced. "Give it up for Destiny!" Now was her time to shine. She could hear the whooping of the crowd as she appeared from backstage. She turned and made eye contact with a guy up front as she winked and blew him a kiss.

Laura heard the raise of old voices and cheers, a name being announced from the speakers. The honey blonde student shuddered and felt too scared and shocked to move, her eyes temporarily locked onto the girl who appeared from the backstage, though it was slightly hard to make out her features from the lights. She felt her arm be tugged and gave a stern, weird expression to whoever it was, raising one of her eyebrows to the side. Laura had her heart racing and her palms sweating from the atmosphere, and she wondered why anyone would even do this, was it for fun?

Carmilla now known as her stage name at the moment "Destiny" approached the pole in the middle of the stage with a sauntering walk. Carmilla's hips moved to the rhythm of the music that blasted throughout the speakers. She placed both of her hands on the pole in front of her and gracefully jumped on it wrapping her leg around it and slowly spinning around. She began to do her normal routine all while focusing on not cracking her head open on the stage floor. The beat dropped to the song and she slid down the pole ending in the splits. She got up and crawled across the stage where she was now on the edge as people in the front began to stick bills in the free places of her get up. Now is the part of the song where she would usually go out into the crowd and give someone a lap dance. Carmilla's eyes scan the crowd in front of her and her eyes lock on a familiar group of people from school. "Crap!" She thinks.

Laura looked towards the stage and scanned the girl who was upside down, noticing she looked similar to someone in school, shaking the thought of as it would probably be near impossible. The dorky girl watched as people gave bills and threw their money away, Laura cocking an eyebrow and sitting back into a comfortable seat, hoping everyone would leave her alone and that she could escape sooner or later, which probably wouldn't be the case.

Carmilla zeroed in on the face of someone she instantly recognized. There she was, Laura Hollis, the class nerd, at a strip club no less. Well isn't that a sight to see. Carmilla stood up from her spot in front of the stage as she sauntered to the stairs that lead into the crowd. The announcer came on again and said "some lucky person is going to receive a lap dance from 'Destiny'". Carmilla didn't know what drew her to the honey blonde girl but that is where she headed. People hollering after her and around her wanting to be the ones to be receiving tonight.

Laura watched the girl walked down onto her level, her heart racing and palms sweating, gosh, she should be in bed at this time! The announcer came through and Laura almost hid her ghostly pale face, seeing Carmilla approach her with a smirk, the nerd blushing viscously, like she were bound to collapse at any moment. "who? Me?" She panicked internally and her eyes stayed wide, zooming up to Carmilla's face as she edged closer, stood infront of her.  
If the students parents found out about any of this, it would all go wrong, she'd probably be scolded for days, grounded, all the worst punishments imaginable, and the hollers and cheers all added together in her head.

Carmilla nodded her head at Laura question. Carmilla walked behind Laura and let her arms drape in front of her. She softly traced up her arms. "Just relax" she whispered softly in her ear. Carmilla's lips trail from Laura's ear to her neck as she placed light kisses there. Carmilla's hands traced across Laura's abdomen. Man this girl does work out. Carmilla's kisses on her neck are now wet. Once the song picks up she walked in front to straddle her. She traced her arms with her fingertips, because hey you have to tease them every once in a while. Her arms loop around her neck, loosely, and slowly begin to grind down on her. Running through Carmilla's mind is why exactly did she pick her....why did she blow her cover like this? No one knew she worked her and here she was exposing herself.

Laura scrunched her face up and blushed even harder, her body fidgeting as Carmilla whispered in her ear. Her dress clung to her skin and outlined her muscles; which was something Laura didn't like to expose.   
Her heart kept thumping in her ears and the girls vision went a little blurry, her hand moving to her forehead, steadying herself a little. "This is illegal." She rushed in a whisper, leaning far back. "I should be studying! Literally! Studying!" Her voice went quieter and the girl couldn't help but fidget even more, feeling extremely deviant at this stage, Carmilla grinding down on her slowly.

Carmilla couldn't help but let out a laugh. She rolled her eyes. "You're the one who walked in the door." She spoke in her ear as she trailed her breath down her neck, her hips still rolling against her. "Just relax, Laura, enjoy it." She responded to the girl's want to study. She pulled her face away from hers and pulled her body away from hers. She placed both hands on Laura's knees spreading them apart from each other. She sat with her back to Laura and snapped her hips down and grinded on her from this new position. She flipped her hair to the side looking back to take in the look on the redheads face. The individuals all around them cheered her on, guys with jaws on the floor, and women drunk off their asses.

Laura felt goosebumps print her neck and she clasped on to the sides of the chair, knuckles turning white and fingers bent. Her knees were spread apart to create space for Carmilla, the classic A student just completely losing it, like meltdown losing it, she was bound to scream when they exited the building. The guys around them cheered, women glaring at them, Laura looking down slightly in embarrassment, lip jutting awkwardly. "I guess.. I was in the mood for a little fun, but not this fun." She noted to herself, noticing that the people who had dragged her in her, had gone, completely disappeared. But was Laura Hollis enjoying it deep down inside....maybe.

Carmilla would be lying if she said she wasn't turned on by getting to grind on the nerdy Laura Hollis. There was just something about her that was vibrant and stood out. Carmilla could sense the amount of uncomfortableness radiating off the nerd. Carmilla's whole ass was basically in her face. The song was coming to an end. Carmilla turned herself around in her lap, closing Laura's legs so her knees touched again. Her nails raked across her cheek. She fixed Laura's dress so it was straight again. She lead forward and whispered in her ear, "you saw my wild side now I totally want to see yours." And just like that the song ends and Carmilla removes herself from Laura's lap. She winks at her and walks away more money placed in her outfit as she walks backstage to change and come back out again. Next step was waiting to see if anyone would privately book her tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's some randomness that came to mind. Hope you all enjoyed it...


	4. The Fake Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter filled with fluffiness between the two.

Carmilla entered Rico's and immediately she knew something was off. She looked around the small restaurant for a moment before her eyes landed on a wavy haired blonde who looked embarrassed and disappointed, while receiving pitying looks from the tables around her: the blonde was being stood up. Carmilla's overwhelming sense of sympathy and the fact that the blonde was frankly quite adorable led to Carmilla's next actions. She strode towards the back of the room and slid into the booth across from the girl and announced loudly, "Sorry I'm late, babe. Traffic was killer." she then leaned across the table and whispered, "I'm Carmilla. Just play along. I'm sorry about this whole thing"

"I'm....Laura," the blonde replied, a faint nervousness coating her words. "Thank you so much, it was getting really bad."

Carmilla smiled. "Yeah, of course." she leaned back. "So tell me about yourself, honey," Carmilla asked, teasing.

Laura flushed. "Well, I'm Laura Hollis. I'm a journalist major, and I'm not really that interesting."

"Oh, please. Everyone has something that makes them interesting."

"I guess I'm the exception to that rule."

At that moment, the waiter came back to Laura's table. "Oh good, she did show," he remarked.

The two nodded, smiling briefly. "What can I get to drink for you?" the waiter, Jacob, asked Carmilla.

"Just a water, please."

"Coming right up," Jacob said with a smile.

"'She did show,'" Carmilla repeated. "You're not straight?"

"Nope," Laura responded, popping the p. "Wait, are you?"

Carmilla laughed huskily. "Not in the slightest."

Laura smiled, finding herself somewhat pleased by this fact. This is a stranger doing you a favor, she chided herself. Nothing will happen. Even though she is incredibly hot.

"Why don't you go first, Ms. Interesting?" Laura asked playfully shoving Carmilla's arm. Then, she internally cringed, wondering if that was okay.

A wave of relief washed over Laura when Carmilla chuckled, this time a much lighter sound. Laura very much liked it. "I'm Carmilla Karnstein. I've lived here in New York for about five years now, and now I'm in a law program."

"So, you moved with your family?"

"No, I came by myself."

"What? Hold on, how old are you?"

"Twenty."

A year older than Laura. "How-"

"My parents threw me out when I came out. I've been living with friends here ever since."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Carmilla shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I get that question a lot."

Laura cleared her throat. "So, why law?"

Carmilla's response came passionate. "Other than the fact that it is arguing for a living, something I would say I'm quite good at," Laura laughed, "it's the best way I can make change and fight the justice in the world."

Laura beamed. "That's really cool. Now I'm questioning my life choices."

Carmilla blushed. "No way, Future Journalist. You will help stories get out there."

Laura looked out the window, unsure of how to respond. Conveniently, Jacob returned with Carmilla's water and took their orders.

"What are you thinking about?" Carmilla asked Laura when Jacob had left.

"I uh... I was thinking about Danny." The way Laura's eyes dropped to the floor and she fidgeted with her hands told Carmilla that's Laura's girlfriend. Or, was Laura's girlfriend.

Carmilla's body moved before her brain responded and she rested a hand on Laura's forearm. Carmilla's breath caught but she forced herself to not move without saying a word. Laura smiled gratefully up at her.

Then, a voice made them both jump. "Aw, aren't you the sweetest," Jacob said, placing their food in front of them. They thanked him, and he hurried away, grinning at the perfect "couple" sitting in his section.

The rest of dinner was nice, and they laughed so loudly, they annoyed those within close proximity to their booth. They told each other about their school programs, and it turns out that this fake date had been rather enjoyable for both of them.

When Jacob brought one check, Carmilla reached for it on impulse.

"You don't have to pay, we can ask him to split it," Laura said, face hot with embarrassment.

"Why would we split it, cupcake?" Carmilla asked innocently, placing her card on top of the receipts.

"Hey just because I bought a cupcake....and, well, I insist on paying next time," Laura said as Jacob rushed to run the card.

"There's a next time?" Carmilla asked, one eyebrow raised.

Laura looked down, wishing she could become a shadow at that moment. "Only if you want to," she said meekly.

"I do," Carmilla said, smiling.


End file.
